The Shooting
by celrock
Summary: When the evil twin brother of science teacher, Mister Beaker, breaks into Doodle Dale Elementary School, and shoots the kids in Dil's kindergarten class, what will happen? Is Dil ok? And is six-year-old Tommy still wishing for his two front teeth for Christmas? Or does his wish turn into something more important. Inspired by the school shootings that happened in CT in 2012.
1. The Gun Shot

Author's Note: Before we start on this story, let me start out by saying, that on the day I'm publishing the start to this story, is not only my thirtieth birthday, but it also marks two years exactly, since the school shootings happened in Connecticut, an event that dampened my birthday that year sadly. Sorry to have to post a sad story on one of my bigger birthdays, but I couldn't help but come up with the idea, and what a good way to commemorate the happenings. And so, let our story, begin!

The Shooting

Summary: When the evil twin brother of science teacher, Mister Beaker, breaks into Doodle Dale Elementary School, and shoots the kids in Dil's kindergarten class, what will happen? Is Dil ok? And is six-year-old Tommy still wishing for his two front teeth for Christmas? Or does his wish turn into something more important. Inspired by the school shootings that happened in Connecticut on my birthday in 2012.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, The Gun Shot

Location: Doodle Dale Elementary School, December 14, 2017

It was a cold morning, as all of the students filed into Doodle Dale Elementary School. The first graders were getting into the Christmas spirit, as they all headed into Mrs. Fishtales classroom.

"Jingle bells, Reptar smells, Dectar laid an egg." Sang Phil at the top of his lungs, as he took his seat.

"Boys can be so immature!" Muttered Lil in Kimi's ear, as they took their seats next to one another.

"Is Phil still driving you crazy with that disgusting version of Jingle Bells?" Kimi whispered in Lil's ear.

Lil nodded.

Just then, Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack all walked into the room, heading towards their seats.

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, my two front teeth, my two front teeth. All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, so I can wish you Merry Christmas." Sang Tommy, who had a gap in the top of his mouth, where his two front teeth were missing.

Just then, Mrs. Fishtales walked up to the front of the room, and clapped her hands, to get the class to settle down.

"Good morning class." Said Mrs. Fishtales, smiling.

"As you kids know, our Christmas show is coming up at the end of the week. Now, let's see. Tommy Pickles has chosen to sing, All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth, and Chuckie Finster, you signed up to perform Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Zack Wehrenberg's aunt informed me that he won't be here for the Christmas show, because they're leaving early for their Christmas vacation, and Kimi Finster and Lil Deville are singing Oh Come All You Faithful in English and Japanese. Phil, you still have yet to pick out a song to sing. Have you thought of anything?" Mrs. Fishtales asked.

"I'm gonna sing Jingle Bells." Replied Phil.

"_I hope for the sake of the audience and our parents, not to mention, to not risk being embarrassed, my brother sings the original version, not the Reptar one._" Lil thought to herself.

"Ok, thank you Phil." Said Mrs. Fishtales, as she wrote down Phil's name on the list she had up on the board, and the song he chose to sing at the show.

While Tommy's first grade class was busy getting their morning started, and finalizing who was singing what in the upcoming Christmas show, the third grade class was down in the auditorium, having music class, and practicing for their concert, which would be the finale of the program.

"Joy to the world, the earth is seen. Let them, make me, their queen." Sang Angelica, as she was hoping to get the solo in Joy to the World.

"Uh, that isn't correct Angelica. Susie?" Said Mrs. Janson, the music teacher.

"Joy to the world, the lord has come. Let earth, receive, the king." Sang Susie.

"Very good!" Said Mrs. Janson, clapping her hands.

"Our new soloist for the grand finale at Friday's Christmas show will be, Susie Carmichael!" Said Mrs. Janson.

Angelica grunted and blushed at the mention of this.

Meanwhile, down in Mrs. Lindaberry's kindergarten class, Dil and his classmates, were getting ready for a special visitor, before they would go down to the auditorium, and practice their play, Twas the Night Before Christmas, which they would be doing to open up the Christmas show for everybody's parents on Friday night. A few minutes later, Mr. Beaker walked into the room.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our special visitor today. This is Mr. Beaker. He is studying education at our local community college, and he hopes to get the science teacher position at the middle school upon graduation, am I right?" Said Mrs. Lindaberry.

Mr. Beaker nodded, as he got things set up on a table in the front of the classroom.

"Good morning boys and girls." Said Mr. Beaker.

"Good morning Mr. Beaker." Said the class in unison.

"Today, we're going to learn how to mix colors together, to make a new color." Said Mr. Beaker, as he laid three jars of paint on the table in front of him.

"We're going to do this, by taking the three primary colors, and mixing them together, we'll get some new colors. Now, can anybody tell me what the three primary colors are?" Asked Mr. Beaker.

Dil's hand shot up.

"The young boy in a yellow sweater with red hair." Said Mr. Beaker.

"Uh, green, orange and purple?" Said Dil.

"Nope, that's not correct, but funny that you should mention that, as those are three colors we'll be learning how to make with these three colors of paint I have in front of me." Said Mr. Beaker, pointing to the three jars of paint that sat in front of him on the table, that still had their lids on them, so as to not give their colors away.

Before Mr. Beaker could call on another student to see if they had the correct answer, a man who looked identical to Mr. Beaker walked into the room.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Lindaberry asked.

But the man didn't speak. Instead, he pulled a gun out of his pocket, and started shooting at random children.

"Stop it! Put that thing away!" Mrs. Lindaberry shouted, but it was no use, the man continued to shoot children, until several bodies lie dead on the floor.

All of the shooting could be heard throughout the school, and scared several students and teachers. Several teachers and Principal Brown came out of their rooms and office to see what was going on. Principal Brown discovered that the gun shots could be heard from Mrs. Lindaberry's room, and went to investigate. By the time he got there, he found several children, lying on the floor motionless, and right when he walked in, the man who was doing the shooting, turned the gun around, and shot himself, falling on top of the table where Mr. Beaker had his paints set up, causing the three jars of paint to go flying across the room. When they hit the floor, the lids came open, spilling red, yellow, and blue paint everywhere.

"Jimmy!" Mr. Beaker cried, as he stared down at his twin brother's body on the table in front of him, now dead.

Principal Brown sent for the nurse, who called the hospital, and sent for several ambulances to send all of Mrs. Lindaberry's class to the emergency room right away. Meanwhile, Principal Brown returned to his office, and made an announcement to the entire school.

"May I have everyone's attention please. The twin brother of special guest, Mr. Jarod Beaker came to our school today, and shot several children in Mrs. Lindaberry's classroom. We ask that all teachers keep your students on lockdown in your classrooms, while we see to getting Mrs. Lindaberry, and her kindergarten class, safely escorted to the ambulances, to take them to the emergency room. That is all." Announced Principal Brown over the P.A. system.

When Tommy heard this, his stomach learched.

"_Oh no, Dil!_" Tommy thought to himself, as he burst out of his seat for the door of his classroom, to go and see if his brother was alright.

Mrs. Fishtales saw Tommy run for the door, and ran to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going Tommy?" Mrs. Fishtales asked.

"My brother Dil is in that class. I have to know if he's ok." Replied Tommy.

"I know you're worried about your brother, but you need to sit back down. Your brother is headed off to the hospital, along with the rest of his class, to be checked out." Said Mrs. Fishtales, putting a gentle hand on Tommy's shoulder, and leading the six-year-old, about ready to cry, back to his seat.

"I hope Dil's going to be ok." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie, me too." Said Tommy, as tears started to come to his eyes.

"I'm sure Dil will be ok." Said Zack.

So, what will happen? How many students in Mrs. Lindaberry's class were killed or severely injured? And is Dil going to be ok? We'll find out, in chapter 2.

Author's Note: And yes, for those of you who were wondering, Mr. Beaker is the same Mr. Beaker that was seen in the AGU series. I thought it would be interesting to give him a first name, and a twin brother, who's just the opposite from Mr. Beaker, who's pretty easy going and funny, while his twin brother, is evil, and obviously, had some sort of psychological problem, if he managed to break into an elementary school, and shoot small children, and then, turn the gun on himself.


	2. Is Dil Ok?

Chapter 2, Is Dil OK?

As the rest of the day wore on at school, Tommy couldn't concentrate on any of his lessons. He was too busy being worried about Dil. He was also sad to find out, that as a result of what went down earlier that day, the Christmas show at the end of the week, was going to have to be canceled. He and his friends had been looking forward to this all year! And poor Dil, if he did make it out ok, he was having so much fun, practicing his part for the Twas the Night Before Christmas play, as he was getting to play one of the reindeer.

After school, Kira picked up Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi, and took them with her to the Java Lava for the afternoon, while Tommy's parents went to the hospital, to see how Dil was doing. But curious, adventurous Tommy couldn't help but realize just how close the Java Lava was from the hospital. It was only across the street and down three blocks from the coffee shop.

The kids were all sitting at a table, coloring with crayons on blank paper that Kira laid out for them. Tommy, made a get well carde for Dil, and kept looking out the window.

"What are you looking at Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I was thinking, the hospital is not far from here, maybe I should walk down there, and see if Dil is ok." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, in order to get there, you have to cross the street." Said Chuckie.

"And we're not allowed to cross the street without a grown up." Added Kimi.

"I can make it." Said Tommy confidently.

"Tommy, don't! After what we all went through today, I don't know if I could stand to lose my best friend." Said Chuckie, reaching out to stop Tommy from leaving.

But it was no use, Tommy sprinted away from the table faster than a cheetah, as he ran out of the doors of the coffee shop, unnoticed by Chaz and Kira, who were busy serving customers.

Kimi was about to go after Tommy, but Chuckie stopped her, as he wasn't about to see both, his best friend and sister, get hurt by all of the cars that would be coming along, as it was a very busy street outside of the Java Lava.

Tommy didn't stop running. He ran down the sidewalk, until he got to the block where the hospital was. That's when he stopped, looked both ways, and when he saw no cars coming, he ran across the street and into the hospital. No sooner had Tommy gotten through the doors, when he saw his parents and Dil approaching them.

"Tommy!" Didi exclaimed, as she ran up and approached her son.

"What are you doing here?" Didi asked.

"I just dcame to see if Dil was ok." Replied Tommy.

"Did you come from the Java Lava son?" Stu asked.

Tommy nodded.

"You know you're not suppose to cross the street on your own champ." Said Stu.

"I know but, I was worried about Dil." Said Tommy.

"So you risked your life to see if your brother was ok? Tommy, you know we would have let you know when we came to pick you up from the Java Lava later on today" Said Didi.

"Is Dil ok?" Tommy asked.

"No need to worry Tommy, I'm ok." Said Dil, running up to his brother, and giving him a hug.

"Dil was very lucky, but sadly, most of his class was not." Said Stu.

"Over half of the children in Dil's class died today Tommy." Said Didi.

"Including Dil's best friend, Alford." Said Stu.

Alford was a boy that Dil had met at the beginning of the year. They both had a lot in common, Goober and aliens being amongst their interests, but sadly, Dil would never see Alford again.

Just then, the Finsters rushed into the hospital, as the Pickles were walking towards the doors to leave, as Dil had just been released, after being checked over, to insure he was all right.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Said Chaz.

"Chuckie told us where you were headed, running across the street was a very dangerous thing to do!" Said Kira.

"You could have been hurt!" Added Chaz.

"No worries Charles, we've already had a talk with him about this, and as soon as we get home, Tommy will be taking a time out, to think about what he has done." Said Didi.

Tommy didn't think this was fair, as he only did it out of concern for his brother, but after reluctantly sitting in the time out chair upon getting home, he thought about had he not made it. It was bad enough that Dil had to see the bulk of his classmates die in front of him that day, if his brother went on the same day, who knows what kind of shape emotionally Dil would be in at that moment.

Later that night, Peter came over to have dinner with the Pickles.

"Well hello Peter, what brings you here this evening?" Didi asked, as she answered the front door to see him standing there.

"I just came to see if Dil was ok. I heard about the shootings that occurred at his school today. It's all over the news!" Said Peter.

"I'm right here, and, I'm ok P." Said Dil, leaping into Peter's arms and giving him a huge hug.

But Dil's smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong Dil?" Peter asked.

"My best friend Alford didn't make it, and because of what happened, looks like my days of being a reindeer in the school play are over." Replied Dil with a sigh.

Tommy overheard their conversation, so that night at the dinner table, he proposed his idea.

"What our school needs, is some kind of alarm system, kind of like what's on cars, so not just anybody can come into the school." Said Tommy.

"Ah, a security system. Good idea!" Said Peter.

"But even if that's true, security systems and alarms like that, cost a lot of money." Said Didi.

"I could always invent something that might work." Said Stu.

"Now Stu, I don't like to be the barer of bad news, but your inventions, well, sometimes, they tend to get, all, how shall I put this, glitch." Said Didi.

"What if we raised some money for the special alarm system and some security cameras?" Suggested Peter.

"I could get the kindergarteners who are still alive together, and Twas the Night Before Christmas, could be my next movie!" Said Tommy, with a wide eyed smiling expression on his face.

"And since the school has canceled the show, we could run the movie on Friday night at the Java Lava's Film Friday." Said Dil.

"And when people purchased their popcorn and drinks, we could give the money to the school, to go towards the security system, making Doodle Dale Elementary School, a safe school for all children." Said Peter.

"But do you have enough time to put a movie together champ? You've made movies, but nothing that explicit, and you're dealing with kindergarteners." Said Stu.

"Don't worry daddy, it will be easy." Replied Tommy, as he took a bite of his mash potatoes.

"And everybody who was planning to perform songs, they could perform at the Java Lava post the conclusion of the film." Said Dil.

"Then it's settled then. Tomorrow, we'll talk to Principal Brown, Chaz, Kira, and all of the students and teachers, and see if everybody is in agreement to do this." Said Didi.

"I'm glad everybody likes my idea, and, I'm sorry I went across the street on my own, I should have never done that." Said Tommy.

"Apology accepted." Said Didi, as she took another bite of her roast beef.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, will the alternate plan for a Christmas show take place at the Java Lava? And will they raise enough money to install this security system at the school? We'll find out, in chapter 3, and the final chapter of this story, which, I might wait and release closer to Christmas, if not the day after Christmas, since I won't be able to access a computer to upload the chapter on Christmas day itself.


	3. Making School Safe

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter of this story up, and I know it's been practically a month, and Christmas is more or less, gone, but wanted to go on ahead and get the last chapter posted, while I was thinking about it, before school starts up for me again, and life gets hectic and crazy. So, without further adue, let's have the final chapter, of The Shooting!

Chapter 3, Making School Safe

The following day, Peter, Tommy and Dil proposed the idea of raising money to get an alarm system for their school to Principal Brown, and to Chaz and Kira, and to their pleasant surprise, everybody was in agreement to get together, and do this. The school was excited to learn that their Christmas concert was indeed, back on, but at a new location, the well known coffee shop, The Java Lava. So for the remainder of that week, the first, second, and third graders continued to practice their plays and songs, and with half of Misses Lindaberry's class no longer alive, all of the other kindergarten classes got together with what was left of Misses Lindaberry's class, and practiced Twas the Night Before Christmas.

Originally, Tommy was going to make it into a movie, but whenever he went to film the little kids that afternoon after school, nobody would pay attention. They kept making fun of Dil, and throwing snowballs at Tommy. This made the six-year-old director mad, and the kindergarten teachers, weren't impressed either. So everybody decided, to just have things happen as they were going to happen originally, only at the Java Lava, with people paying for their tickets and food, and the money made, would go towards the new security system for the school.

Friday evening finally came, and the Java Lava was packed! In fact, it was so packed, that Peter had to bring several extra chairs from the castle of the Confederacy, so there'd be room for everyone. Everybody lined up and purchased popcorn and drinks to enjoy during the performance, and Chaz, Kira, and Betty, made sure to put all of the money into the special red and green safe, which they would present to Principal Brown at the end of that night's concert. Finally, it rolled around to being 7:00 PM, and it was time for the concert to begin. Before it started though, Principal Brown stepped up on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Before we begin tonight's performance, I would like to start out by saying, that this week, Doodle Dale Elementary School witnessed one of the most tragic events, known to man. A school shooting. It was devastating, it was hard, and it's still hard, for many of the families, of the many students that we lost in this week's horrible tragedy. But thanks to three brave young men, two of which, are our very own students, we are not going to let this Christmas, go unshattered. We all know that Christmas is the time, to think of others, and these three people really know what Christmas is all about. It's about being together. It's about looking out for one another. And so, before we perform, and raise money, to ensure that no more tragic events like what happened this week, happen at our school again, let us take a moment of silence, to remember those we lost this week, in the horrible school shootings we sadly, had to witnessed." Said Principal Brown.

Everybody sat there, and took the moment of silence, before the show began.

"Thank you. And now, the Doodle Dale kindergarten classes of Misses Lindaberry, Misses Faugh, and Misses Narkus will perform for you all, Twas the Night Before Christmas. And filling in as narrator, we have second grader Kimberly, the older sister of Alford, one of the boys we sadly lost in this week's tragedy, to narrate the story for us." Said Principal Brown, as the audience clapped, and the show began.

Kimberly narrated the story, and the kindergarteners played it out on stage. Even Dil was excited, as he got to remain as the reindeer Cupid, and came out on q, when Santa Clause called his name. After their performance concluded, the first graders from Misses Fishtails class came out, to perform their Christmas carols.

Kimi and Lil opened it up with their performance of Oh Come All You Faithful in English and Japanese. Then Phil performed Jingle Bells, with two verses. The first time around, he sang the original song, and the second time, much to his sister's embarrassment, he performed the disgusting Reptar version that was known by every six-year-old boy who ever set foot on Doodle Dale Elementary School's playground at recess. While this greatly embarrassed his sister, several people in the audience laughed, which is what everybody needed after the week they had. After Phil was finished, several other first graders went up and performed Christmas carols, ending it out with Chuckie's performance of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Just as the second graders were getting ready to perform their two plays, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and A Christmas Carol, something hit Stu.

"Wait! Didn't Tommy have a performance?" Stu asked while the audience was clapping, and the second graders were getting ready to perform, but nobody heard Stu's question over the loud noise.

No matter, the second graders put on their plays, closing it all out with the third graders from Misses Jellybean's class performing, Joy to the World, with a solo beautifully done by Susie Carmichael. But before the money could be presented to Principal Brown, and final thanks be given, there was an oncore performance. All of the sudden, Peter and Tommy went up on stage, and performed their own parody of Tommy's original number, All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth.

They got into position, and performed the following as a duet.

_All we want for Christmas is some peace on earth,_

_Some peace on earth yes some peace on earth._

_All we want is some peace on earth, so we can safely say Merry Christmas._

_If you just put those guns away, and put a smile on and brighten up your family's day._

_We'll say goodbye to violence, and wars and crime, and all of the fighting will go away._

_All we want for Christmas is some peace on earth,_

_Some peace on earth yes some peace on earth._

_All we want for Christmas is some peace on earth,_

_So we can have a Merry Christmas._

When they were finished, everybody clapped as Peter and Tommy took a bow, closing out the concert. Then it came time for Chaz and Kira to present the red and green safe to Principal Brown.

"Everybody, we were honored to spread a little bit of Christmas cheer, and help raise the money needed for that alarm system." Said Chaz, after he got up on stage, holding the red and green box.

"Unfortunately, we're roughly five-thousand dollars short of what will be needed to install the new alarm system." Said Kira with a frown, as she stepped up next to her husband.

"No we're not." Shouted Peter from behind stage.

"Huh?" Said several audience members, while several others, including Chaz and Kira up on stage, gasp at Peter's comment.

Peter came up behind Chaz and Kira, took the mic from Chaz's hand, and continued to speak.

"First of all, I'd like to give a special thanks to the two boys who really put a lot of work into making tonight's performance not only a success, but making it possible. Two special friends who are dear to my heart for several years, let's give it up for Tommy, and Dil Pickles!" Said Peter, as Tommy and Dil came up on stage, and took another bow.

"And now, my Christmas present to Doodle Dale Elementary School. Because I care so much about my friends, and the safety of everyone, I would like to donate the remaining five-thousand dollars needed for that alarm and security system, compliments of the Treasury of the Confederacy. Principal Brown, please take this, as a gift, from King Peter Albany of the Confederacy. Merry Christmas everyone." Said Peter, as several loud cheers were heard from the audience, and Peter handed the check for five-thousand dollars to Principal Brown.

Chaz and Kira then handed him the red and green safe with the money that rolled in from the many customers at the Java Lava, and Christmas break began for the students.

Later that night, Tommy and Dil were in their living room, curled up next to the Christmas tree and drinking some hot chocolate.

"Tommy? What gave you the idea to change the lyrics of your Christmas carol?" Dil asked.

"Well Dil, you and all of my family and friends are more important to me than some dumb old teeth. After all, if we had peace on earth, we wouldn't have stuff happened like what happened this week." Tommy replied.

"Well bro, I don't know if that wish will come true, but it's a lovely thing to always hope for." Said Dil, as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Tommy nodded in agreement, as he too took another sip of his drink.

"Time to get to bed you two, you've had a very busy day today." Said Didi, as she walked into the room, and took the now empty mugs from Tommy and Dil's hands.

Later, on Christmas day, Tommy was the first to wake up. Before going downstairs to see what Santa Clause had left for him, he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and noticed something different about his smile.

"_My two front teeth, they're coming in!_" Tommy thought to himself, as he saw two little white spots coming in where the gap in his smile had been for the last couple of weeks.

Everybody enjoyed their holiday vacation, and on the first full week of the year 2018, the kids returned to school, to notice something different. There were several security people and Policemen around, making sure things were all set up throughout the school building. Every classroom now had a big red button on the wall, and the doors now had special sensored alarms on them, which except for when they were propped open at the start and end of each school day, and to begin and end recess, an alarm would go off when opened, not only scaring the person and the entire school, as the alarms would sound throughout the entire building, but it would signal the Police station to send somebody to investigate, and see the intruder, off the campus. Also, upon returning to school, all of the kids had their pictures taken, for special student ID tags, which they'd be asked to wear around their necks. This would show who went to school there, and who didn't, in the event someone were to arrive late or something. If somebody was wearing their student ID tag, they would be free to head to class, and not be escorted off the grounds when the Police showed up.

There were also security cameras installed in all of the halls and classrooms, so the head staff could keep a close eye on all activity that went on. Maybe it meant the school was more or less, on tight lockdown, with no privacy what so ever, but it ensured everyone's safety, and from that day forward, Doodle Dale Elementary School in Yucaipa, California, never witnessed another school shooting, for the remainder of its existence.

The End


End file.
